(a) Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a biosensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biosensor for detecting a target material from a blood sample.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, biosensors such as blood glucose meters use an electrochemical method. The electrochemical detecting method generally involves a structure in which an enzyme and a mediator are immobilized in a cell consisting of an anode and a cathode. When a sample is introduced to the inside of such a biosensor, the target material in the sample is oxidized by the catalytic action of an enzyme, while oxygen or an electron transfer medium is reduced. Here, the reduced oxygen or electron transfer medium is oxidized under compulsion by the voltage of the electrode to cause changes in electrons. A method of quantifying such changes in electrons and indirectly measuring the amount of the target material is referred to as an electrochemical detecting method.
Since such biosensors use blood as a specimen, the biosensors are subject to interference depending on the types of blood. Furthermore, there is a need to develop a biosensor that uses smaller blood samples, and that can make measurements more rapidly, more conveniently, and more accurately.